


too wise to woo peacefully

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Inspired by Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: 'Her relationship with Oliver is an interesting one. They’ve been in each other’s lives almost as long as they can remember and for almost that long, they’ve been winding each other up. There’s a sort of unmatched joy that flows through Felicity’s veins when she manages to one-up Oliver in an argument and there’s nothing like the rage that sweeps through her when he manages to best her.'a modern-day 'much ado about nothing' au
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 34
Kudos: 98





	too wise to woo peacefully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andachippedcup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andachippedcup/gifts).



> The happiest of birthdays to the sweetest of the sweet, Miss Shel. Shel, thank you so much for always being the most supportive, kind, and wonderful human being and friend. You’re genuinely one of the most incredibly talented people I’ve ever known but more importantly than that, you’re one of the kindest. I love you so much, I hope that this possibly will put a smile on your face <3

Queen Consolidated is a company renowned for its tech innovation, for always being at the forefront of technological development, and putting the experience of their users at the heart of everything they do.

To anyone who works within the company, though, they know that it is also renowned for having one of the most active rumor mills in all the business district. News spreads through the offices like a forest fire, weaving through corridors, under desks, and up elevator shafts until everyone from the cleaning staff to the CEO has heard the gossip.

And today, that gossip is that Oliver Queen, heir to the company and fortune, is finally returning from his six-month-long business trip to China.

Felicity Smoak is halfway through a writeup of a report when the news reaches her. She’s been having a relatively good day, she’ll admit, her coffee was the perfect temperature this morning, her admin tasks flew by this morning, and she just received news that their latest product has passed the first round of testing.

“Miss Smoak?”

Felicity looks up with a small frown when her assistant appears in her door, a small frown on the tall man’s face. “What is it, Curtis?”

“I just thought you’d possibly like to know that Mr. Queen is returning from his business trip this afternoon,” He tells her with a small smile on his face, and Felicity freezes.

Of all the things she was expecting, that was not the news.

Her relationship with Oliver is an interesting one. They’ve been in each other’s lives almost as long as they can remember and for almost that long, they’ve been winding each other up. There’s a sort of unmatched joy that flows through Felicity’s veins when she manages to one-up Oliver in an argument and there’s nothing like the rage that sweeps through her when he manages to best her. Her life has been so much calmer for the six months he’s been in China. She’ll never admit to missing him, of course, but she’ll confess to the calmer days and weekends whilst he’s been halfway around the world.

“Oliver is coming home?” Felicity questions, her eyebrows quirking up with what she tells herself is mere curiosity. It’s been a long time since she saw Oliver and she knows from company news that he’s been doing well in China, but six months is a long time.

“Yes, Miss Smoak, the news arrived an hour or so again,” Curtis explains with an odd frown, clearly confused at her reaction. Felicity chuckles, knowing the rumor mill of Queen Consolidated as if it’s an old friend by this point.

“And I suppose the entire building is aware by now,” She replies as she stands from her desk, shaking her head as she recalls the way news spreads through the office like a wildfire. It’s always been highly amusing and slightly concerning to her, ever since she first discovered how fast-acting it could be at the tender age of ten.

“Something like that,” Curtis chuckles back, his eyes shimmering with a similar sort of amusement.

Suddenly, the door to their conjoined offices opens and Thea Queen comes rushing through it, practically bouncing to push past Curtis and into Felicity’s office. Felicity smiles at the younger girl, who she’s known since she was born, as she bubbles with an excitement Felicity knows to be two-fold, “Felicity! Did you hear?”

“Hi, Thea. Curtis has just told me. I’m very happy for you,” She smiles at the girl who is much like her little sister, knowing how much she’s missed her big brother (along with the other member of the party).

“Oh hush, you know you’re excited to see him too!” Thea huffs, rolling her eyes at Felicity with a teasing smirk that only Thea is allowed to get away with.

“That would be telling,” Felicity winks with a small smirk as she turns back to her desk.

“You two wind each other far too much,” Thea scoffs, following Felicity and flopping into the chair before her desk with a smirk on her face that has Felicity shaking her head.

“I would not retaliate if he did not start it,” Felicity counters with a teasing frown and preen of her shoulders.

“He did very well in China by the sounds of things,” Curtis pipes up from the door where he’s still standing, looking back and forth between Thea and Felicity with a curious frown.

“Ah yes, all that charm does come in handy when attempting to sign deals with new partners,” Felicity immediately counters with a smirk, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

“He’s a good worker too, ma’am,” Curtis presses, clearly a little uncomfortable at the idea of slandering someone who is technically his boss but Felicity has no such qualms, her constant teasing of Oliver second nature at this point after all these years.

“Ah yes, I’ve been made very aware of how good of a worker he is to the ladies around him,” Felicity smirks, wiggling her eyebrows at Thea who just rolls her eyes with a huff as she leans back in her own chair. She’s more than used to Felicity’s comments about her brother and it just brushes off of her at this point.

“I thought he’d given all of that up?” Curtis questions with a deep frown which makes Felicity scoff with a small chuckle.

“Ignore Felicity, Curtis, her and my brother have an odd sort of war going on. They do love each other beneath all their words, however,” Thea finally jumps in, sending Curtis a reassuring glance before she turns back to Felicity with a reprimanding look.

“Love? Ah, you forget Thea, your brother is incapable of love outside of his family. He has a new woman on his arm each month,” Felicity cannot resist adding, the words flowing like water. Thea sighs, looking back at Felicity with a shake of her head.

“Felicity…”

“Thea…” She matches the younger girl’s tone, not allowing herself to be budged by Thea’s sympathy. She knows what the brunette is implying and it’s a frequent conversation between them, but not one Felicity wants to entertain right now… so she changes the topic. “You must be excited, Oliver returning means Roy is too.”

“It does,” Thea comments plainly, with far less excitement than Felicity would expect considering the man she’s in love with is finally coming home after half a year on the other side of the planet.

“Speedy, are you okay?” Felicity questions with a truly concerned frown, having spoken to her pseudo-sister only two days ago about how excited she was to see Roy again. She looks up to Curtis, nods, and her assistant gets the message, smiling a little sheepishly before he ducks out of the room and heads back to his desk.

“I’m just… I know Roy liked me before he left but it’s been six months… I hope he’s still interested in me,” Thea answers with an uncharacteristic shyness to her voice and Felicity melts with a shake of her head.

“Thea, any man would be lucky to have you and if Roy has lost interest in six meager months, then he’s not worth your time. You’ve been talking to him, no?”

“Yes, it’s just not the same though,” Thea replies with a shrug and Felicity sends her the best reassuring smile that she can manage when she looks up at her from her fidgeting fingers.

“I get that, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. Roy was more than interested before he left, I doubt that’s fizzled out so soon,” She smiles comfortingly, hoping that her advice is making sense. She and Thea are both aware that Felicity’s dating experience is less than extensive but Felicity loves Thea and she hopes she’s supporting her in the way that she needs.

“I hope you’re right,” Thea sighs, clearly a little more positive than she was moments ago and Felicity smiles as she considers it to be a job well done.

“Ah Felicity, there you are, and Thea too! Excellent! Oliver and Roy are back, would you come with me to greet them?” Walter suddenly whips into Felicity’s office, a bright smile on his face as he looks between the two of them and Thea jumps up, smiling over at her stepfather. Felicity freezes, not expecting it to be so soon that they’d be actually arriving and her eyes widen for a moment before she takes a deep breath.

“Of course, Walter,” Thea grins as she moves to stand next to the tall CEO, both of them turning back to look at Felicity with an expectant look. Felicity knows she should go, but she just needs a moment to collect herself before she sees Oliver again.

“Just let me finish typing up this report and I’ll be right there,” She assures them, looking back at her laptop and the work she’s currently working on that gives her the perfect excuse.

“Ten minutes, Felicity,” Walter tells her with a reprimanding, but still warm, smile as he turns and leads Thea towards the door.

“You got it,” She calls after them before she slumps back into her chair and tries to ignore the way her heart is pounding in her chest with anticipation, as well as the way her stomach is fluttering, indicating something that she _really_ does not want to address.

* * *

Oliver cannot state how happy it makes him to be home. To hold Thea in a hug for the first time in six months, to see Walter smiling at him proudly as they enter Queen Consolidated… it instills such a warm feeling within in his stomach.

There’s just one thing missing…

As Roy greets Walter, Oliver feels that familiar home feeling settle over him once more as the doors to the elevators open and out steps Felicity.

Felicity… he doesn’t know how to characterize their relationship. She’s so much more than just a childhood friend, she’s a part of the family at this point, and he really has struggled for the past six months being away from her. Their dynamic is odd, however, it always baffles new people who meet them, but Oliver finds himself looking forward to the familiarity of their bantering.

“Felicity!” Thea calls her over, grinning from her spot next to Oliver. It gains the attention of the whole group and Roy and Walter make their way back over to stand by them.

“Oliver,” Felicity greets, smiling warmly over at Roy before she takes him in. Oliver takes a moment to take her in as well, her professional green dress and heels, with her hair down around her face. He’s always known objectively that she’s a beautiful woman but seeing her after so long apart has an effect on him that he didn’t expect.

“Thank you for making it down, Felicity,” Walter tells her with a warm smile, nodding at her with a fatherly expression that warms Oliver’s heart. He knows how important they are to each other and to witness their bond is lovely.

“Of course, Walter,” Felicity replies with a warm smile of her own and Oliver finds himself turning back to the newest member of their party, the woman standing a little way away from the group.

“You’d think she were his daughter for how alike they are, though she would have driven him insane by now, I should think,” He cannot resist commenting, falling back into the habit of teasing as if it’s second nature.

“Ah, like you drive him insane as his stepson?” Felicity counters immediately with a smirk, raising an eyebrow in that familiar quirk that incites that feeling of home in his stomach once again.

“There’s my snarky Smoak, glad to see you haven’t lost that sense of humor,” Oliver grins, glad to be falling back into the familiar pattern of their back and forth.

“How could I when you give me so much material to work with?” Felicity questions, pretending to be shocked as she raises her shoulders, tilts her head, and morphs her perfectly painted red lips into a pout.

“I knew I was important to you, Felicity,” Oliver grins, unconsciously crossing his arms over his chest in the way that he knows makes his muscles bulge against the fabric of his suit.

“That’s one word for it. So tell me, how many poor unsuspecting women did you woo halfway across the world?” Felicity scoffs, an eyebrow quirking and Oliver grins, shrugging his shoulders.

“Ah you know me, it’s impossible for any woman to resist my charms. Well, any woman but you apparently. It’s just a shame I could never give my heart to just one,” He comments wistfully, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye with a smirk.

“And all of womanhood wept,” She deadpans in retaliation and Oliver resists the urge to snort as he straightens himself.

“And what of you, Smoak? Have you found yourself a man worthy of breaking through those barriers of yours whilst I’ve been gone?” He questions, raising a teasing eyebrow of his own. It gains him a scoff and chuckles from Felicity as she shakes her head derisively.

“You know I’m married to the job,” She comments flippantly and Oliver resists the urge to smile, knowing that Felicity’s drive and passion is something that has taken her through life successfully.

“I also know you’d run in the opposite direction should you hear a man say he loves you,” Oliver cannot resist grinning and Felicity grins too, shaking her head.

“I think you might be getting the two of us confused,” She counters and Oliver chuckles, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well let’s just say I’m glad you’re still single,” He tells her with a small smile, delighted in the way the comment seems to stump her as surprise marks her expression.

“You are?”

“Wouldn’t want some poor man to be lumped with you, you might scratch their face off,” He elaborates with a smirk, watching the way Felicity narrows her eyes, shaking her head.

“Fortunately for you, scratching couldn’t make your face any worse,” She immediately quips back, always primed and ready with a retort. Oliver knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Well at least I’ve known the pleasures of a woman’s company more than once over the past six months,” Oliver answers, and Felicity’s eyes narrow, commenting something under her breath that Oliver doesn’t quite catch before she straightens her shoulders to stand up tall.

“Who is this?” She questions, turning to look at the addition to their party. Oliver smiles reassuringly at the girl, calling her over to step closer to the party, noticing her trepidation off the bat.

“This is Emiko, my half-sister,” Oliver introduces, gaining Felicity’s attention. He called ahead and explained the situation to Thea and Walter yesterday so he presumes that they haven’t had the time to clue Felicity in yet. Emiko looks a little scared as she takes Felicity in but Oliver sends her his best reassuring smile, knowing that Felicity’s hostility is reserved merely for him.

“I thought Thea was your half-sister?” Felicity questions, looking between Emiko and Oliver with a curious expression and Oliver smiles with a small shrug. It was a huge shock to him to find Emiko in the Shanghai offices when he first arrived but he’s had a few months to get used to it and returning back to Starling with her felt like the best thing to do.

“Apparently I have more than one,” He answers plainly and Felicity’s eyebrows rise once more.

“Your mother had more than one affair,” She presses, not unkindly but clearly surprised and Oliver frowns for a moment, used to her bluntness but the statement flummoxes him for just a moment.

“No, I’m related to Oliver through our father’s side,” Emiko swoops in before Oliver can collect himself, introducing herself as she extends her hand towards Felicity and Oliver watches as Felicity smiles warmly.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Emiko, I’m Felicity Smoak,” Felicity responds, shaking her head in her usual polite way and Oliver smiles. He’s glad to see her being warm to his sister. It’s been a hard six months, Emiko holds a lot of resentment towards their family for the way she was treated and the way their father kept them separate, so to see her being welcomed into his life in Starling is wonderful.

“And you know the Queens how?” Emiko questions, looking back to Oliver with a frown.

“Oh, Felicity’s practically a member of the family at this point. Her dad used to work for the company and… well, events transpired, and our father sort of took her under his wing,” Thea explains with a smile, stepping up next to the blonde and staring up at her with the sisterly affection that has almost always existed between the two girls. It makes Oliver smile; one of the main reasons he was comfortable leaving Thea for so long was knowing that she basically has another older sibling in Felicity and that the blonde would look out for Thea.

“He did?” Emiko questions, her eyes widening as she looks back to Oliver. He winces for a moment before he schools his expression, knowing that this might be difficult for Emiko to hear. Oliver’s father has been dead for over 5 years now and Emiko never had the chance to discuss her abandonment issues with him, so hearing that Robert fostered Felicity’s career and not hers might hit hard.

“Yup, the youngest head of department in the company’s history,” Oliver cannot resist adding proudly, however, because he knows that Felicity’s success is 90% down to her hard work and excellence. She’s just a remarkable person.

“That’s quite impressive, you must be very grateful for the opportunities given to you,” Emiko comments with a fascinated expression, looking back at Felicity who immediately frowns.

“Very much so, but I worked extremely hard as well,” The blonde assures, her shoulders squaring off in a manner that is usually only reserved for Oliver. 

“Of course. My apologies, I didn’t mean any offense,” Emiko hastens to add, her eyes flying wide and Oliver smiles as Felicity does too, his childhood friend’s warm nature shining through.

“None taken. Come on, I’ll show you around,” Felicity smiles, gesturing for Emiko to follow her and Oliver sends her an appreciative smile that the blonde waves off with a small smile.

“I’d be delighted,” Emiko smiles as she rushes to catch up to Felicity who heads for the elevators with Thea and Walter in tow.

That leaves Oliver and Roy stood in the entranceway, those around them whispering as they pass. Oliver knows what the QC rumor mill is like and he knows that it’s probably been turning ever since news of their return reached the foyer. He also knows that Emiko’s arrival will cause a stir within the offices but he truly believes that bringing her here is the right thing to do. He wants to be better than his father was, to right the wrongs he did to others and he wants to start with Emiko.

The other thing that has his brain spinning is seeing Felicity again. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t expecting her to come running into his arms, but he thought she might be slightly more pleased to see him than she was. He knows that arguing is their natural state and he honestly wouldn’t change that for the world but he missed her whilst he was away. She didn’t give any indication that she felt the same, however.

“You okay, man?” Roy asks as he comes to stand next to Oliver, a frown on his face as he looks up at him. The two of them have become rather close over the past six months, working closely together on the projects that took them to China and Oliver has truly come to appreciate the friendship he’s found in the younger man.

“Yeah, just Felicity getting under my skin,” Oliver waves him off, shaking his head, and Roy chuckles, his own head spinning as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I will never understand the two of you and your relationship,” The smaller man comments with a baffled expression, and his words cause Oliver to frown.

“Relationship? Please, there’s no relationship to speak of,” He counters, snorting a little at the concept of Felicity ever lowering her guards enough to let someone in. And for that someone to be Oliver? No, he knows that would never happen.

“Oh come on, Oliver, you’re friends at the very least,” Roy reminds him and Oliver smiles with a decisive nod.

“Exactly, that’s a friendship, not a relationship. I don’t do relationships,” He answers simply, his own arms crossing over his chest defensively. It makes Roy laugh before his expression softens and he settles a little more nervously, glancing over at Oliver.

“Well I do, very much so, and we’re back so…”

“So your part of the deal is upheld, Harper. If Thea’s up for it, you’re welcome to ask her out,” Oliver smiles, looking down at the younger man with a small nod.

He’s not proud of the deal he made with Roy. He knows it was the right thing to do, that the boy needed to grow up a little before he and Thea got too deep, but he also knows that it could definitely be perceived as meddling.

“And we’re never telling her we even made a deal in the first place?” Roy asks, clearly nervous at the idea of Thea finding out, and Oliver chuckles, starting to head towards the elevators so that they can catch up with the rest of the party.

“You’re the one she’ll be most mad at,” He counters simply as he calls the car, smirking over at the younger man who narrows his eyes.

“I don’t know about that,” Roy hums, his eyebrows rising and Oliver scoffs, shaking his head.

“Thea is my baby sister and you know that six months ago, you weren’t in a place to fully commit to a proper relationship with her, Harper. You’ve grown, though, and I won’t apologize for aiding you in doing that,” Oliver tells the younger man seriously, leveling him with a sincere look, and Roy sighs, nodding his head.

“You’re right,” He agrees as they enter the elevator, looking slightly forlorn and Oliver frowns, not having wanted to upset the younger man.

“But she’s excited about you being home, I’m sure she’ll say yes if you ask her out,” He assures him, watching as Roy’s face lights up as he turns to look at Oliver.

“You think?”

“Sure,” Oliver smiles, chuckling under his breath at the little excited dance Roy’s feet do almost unconsciously.

“Awesome! I’ll see you at the party tonight?” He questions as they reach the floor of his department. Oliver knows that Roy is desperate to get back to his own desk and catch up on the work they’ve missed here whilst they’ve been away.

“Of course. Couldn’t miss my own homecoming, could I?” Oliver smirks, leaning back against the bar of the elevator as Roy heads for the door.

“That you’re hosting,” The other man snorts, sending Oliver an amused look but he just shrugs.

“Tommy planned it, it’s just using Verdant as the venue,” He confirms with a smirk, nodding at Roy as he steps out and the elevator doors shut, leaving him to head up to the executive floor alone.

* * *

By the time the sun sets over the high rises of Starling City, the party at Verdant is in full swing. The club, a side project launched by Oliver and Tommy five years ago, is filled with people, all wanting to get a glimpse of the city’s most renowned playboy upon his return to the city. Women dressed in skimpy dresses and skirts shake their bodies on the dance floor, pressing up against men in shirts, hair drenched with sweat from the stuffy room.

On a balcony overlooking it all is the reason for the party. Oliver and the rest of his party occupy the VIP section of the club, the bartender in their own private section keeping the drinks flowing and the people merry. It’s a wonderful way to welcome everyone back but one lone figure stands away from the crowd, clearly not a familiar face to those gathered and feeling a little out of sorts.

Roy Harper has always been a compassionate boy, so when he spots Emiko looking as lonely as she does at the side of the party, he knows it’s the right thing to make his way over to her and ask if she’s okay.

“Oh, I’m good, thank you for coming over. It’s all a bit overwhelming but it’s a lovely club. It’s clear Oliver and Tommy worked hard on it,” Emiko replies with a small smile, gripping her drink as she maintains her air of politeness towards Roy.

“Yeah, as far as I know, it was more Tommy’s passion project than it was Oliver’s. They’re in business together but Oliver was more of an investor. Apart from the name, that was all Oliver,” Roy rambles away, never having been one to be too great at picking up on social queues. He shrugs his shoulders as he talks and chuckles as he mentions the name, making Emiko frown.

“Verdant? Why?” She questions and Roy snorts, shaking his head.

“Some argument he and Felicity had years ago. She said something about him only ever wearing green and black and he retorted that it’s ‘verdant’ actually. She hasn’t let him forget it since he said it and well, this was his way at getting back at her for that, I guess,” He explains, gesturing a hand around to the entire club and Emiko frowns quizzically, her eyes seeking out where Felicity is stood by the bar, laughing at Thea and Tommy dancing a few feet away.

“They’re an odd couple,” She comments simply and Roy frowns for a moment before he laughs, this not being the first time someone has made that assumption about the two of them.

“Oh, they’re not together,” He clarifies with a small smile and Emiko’s frown deepens, looking at Roy in surprise.

“They’re not?”

“No, it’s inevitable to everyone around them of course, but it’s been over a decade since they met and the two of them still haven’t opened their damn eyes,” He rolls his eyes affectionately, looking over to where Oliver is stood on the other side of the VIP section. He isn’t watching the dancing but is instead staring directly at Felicity, completely oblivious to how obvious he’s being.

“Interesting… and Thea? She is your girlfriend?” Emiko asks, looking at Roy with interest and his brow furrows for a moment before he smiles.

“We’re not official yet but hopefully?” He shrugs with a small sheepish smile, still riding the high of Thea agreeing to a date a few hours ago. He’s got a plan to set in motion, one that he’s been developing for six months and he knows he’s going to make it just perfect for her.

“Oh, I see. That makes more sense then,” Emiko comments simply before she turns to look back at the crowd and Roy frowns.

“What makes more sense?”

“I probably shouldn’t say,” The woman sighs, looking over at Roy nervously and that makes his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

“Emiko…” He presses, worried that there’s something seriously wrong. He’s been waiting six months for this date with Thea, he does not want anything to mess it up.

“Okay fine, it’s just… when I was over at the bar earlier, I overheard Thea and Walter talking,” She starts and Roy frowns, shaking his head.

“He’s her stepfather, that’s not weird,” He clarifies. The Queen family dynamics are a little odd, especially now with Emiko herself thrown into the mix, but with both Robert and Moira passed, Walter really is the only parental figure Thea has left. The two of them are close, very much so, and Roy knows that the girl he loves wouldn’t have made it through the past five years without him.

“Oh no, I know, but… he wasn’t being particularly kind to _you,”_ Emiko clarifies and Roy’s frown deepens at that, not really having considered Walter’s opinion of him before. He trusted him enough to allow him to go to China with Oliver, but in terms of romantic entanglement, Roy’s only really concerned himself with impressing Oliver. Maybe that was the wrong decision.

“To me? What was he saying?” He asks, looking over to where Walter is sat at the bar, also watching Tommy and Thea dance with laughter.

“Just that he doesn’t think you’re the right fit for the company or for Thea as a partner. I’m sorry, I really don’t mean to upset you. I just… he seemed to be convincing her,” Emiko explains with a small frown, looking truly remorseful as she tells Roy what she’s overheard.

“But Thea just agreed to go out with me next week,” He frowns, looking down to where said woman is dancing with her brother, both of them laughing loudly as if they haven’t a care in the world.

“Well, maybe he wasn’t successful. All I know is that he has different ideas about who is suitable for Thea to date,” Emiko shrugs, looking sadly up at Roy who frowns, his eyes locked on Thea.

“Oh,” He states simply as Emiko walks away, fear thundering within his chest at the thought that after six months, he and Thea might not get to be happy after all.

If Roy hadn’t been so concentrated on Thea, maybe he would’ve seen the way Emiko’s sad expression dropped to a smirk. Maybe he would’ve clocked that it was out of place for her to look so pleased with herself after delivering bad news. Maybe he would’ve caught onto her plan and would’ve saved them all a lot of pain.

But he doesn’t. His eyes stay locked on Thea as she dances with Tommy and Emiko slips away into the throngs of the party, clearly very pleased with herself.

* * *

Felicity cannot keep her eyes off of Tommy and Thea. The siblings are in the middle of the small VIP area dance floor, dancing in the most ridiculous manner she’s ever seen but thoroughly entertaining themselves and those around them.

Felicity herself is nursing only her second cocktail of the night, having consumed three glasses of water after her first. She’s here to celebrate and have fun with her friends but she’s got to be in the office tomorrow early morning and she doesn’t want that to be a struggle.

“How about a dance, Smoak?”

Felicity jumps at the sound of her name, turning to see Oliver stood next to her barstool, a quirked eyebrow and that smirk Felicity hates (secretly loves) on his face.

Him being home… it’s an experience. If she’s being honest with herself, she’s enjoyed the six months he’s been away purely because it meant she didn’t have to face the confusing and conflicting emotions she gets around him. With him back in Starling, all those feelings have come rushing back and she’s really not ready to confront them.

“I thought you didn’t engage in such frivolous activities?” Felicity finds herself asking with a smirk of her own, turning to regard him. His smirk turns into a smile, shaking his head amusedly.

“Well, the truth is, I didn’t think the patrons of Verdant could handle my dance moves but with your abysmal ones next to me, you’ll be pulling all the attention,” He whispers as he leans in, almost as if he’s sharing a secret with her and Felicity snorts, shaking her head.

“You’re an idiot, Queen, you know that?” She questions, cocking an eyebrow as she looks at him.

“How could I forget when you remind me on such a regular basis?” He counters almost immediately smiling down at her and Felicity smiles for a moment before she downs the last of her drink and slips off her stool.

“You still want that dance?”

“Only if you’re willing,” Oliver smiles as he follows her onto the small dance floor in the VIP area of Verdant.

They come together, Felicity’s hands looping around Oliver’s neck and his resting softly on her waist as they begin to move to the beat of the music thrumming its way through the club. They’ve known each other long enough and attended enough of these events to be comfortable in these situations, the two of them moving together as if it’s second nature. It’s odd, her and Oliver’s relationship is so antagonistic but it’s also nostalgic; he makes her feel like coming home.

“So, Roy asked Thea out,” Oliver comments after a moment, a small smile on his face, and Felicity gasps, her own face lighting up at the news.

“He did? Finally, she’s only been pining for over half a year,” Felicity chuckles, glancing over to where Tommy and Thea are leaving the dance floor and Thea indeed makes her way over to Roy with a wide smile on her face.

“Oh come on, it’s not like they didn’t talk whilst we were in China. The two of them were on the phone almost every four hours,” Oliver snorts, rolling his eyes as they continue to sway with the music and Felicity chuckles too, thinking of all the times Thea called her at 3 am over the past six months, not having even realized the time because of her conversations with Roy.

“I know, I’ll be glad for her sleep schedule to return to normal now that you’re back,” She grins and Oliver chuckles, his bright eyes shining with mirth.

“I’m happy for them both, they’re a good match,” Oliver smiles warmly and Felicity can tell that he means it from the honesty within his eyes. She knows him almost as well as she knows herself.

“They are. And what of you?” Felicity questions with a small smile, raising an eyebrow. Her smile grows at the baffled expression that crosses Oliver’s face.

“What of me?”

“There’s no one lined up waiting to be swept off their feet by the great Oliver Queen?” She presses, her voice taking on a dramatic tone and Oliver snorts, shaking his head.

“Your words, not mine,” He tells her with a small smirk, his eyes shining with mirth and Felicity smiles as she sighs.

“Seriously, Oliver, not even Laurel?” She finds herself asking, unsure as to why but there’s an annoying voice at the back of her mind niggling away.

“Laurel and I are ancient history, I thought you knew that,” Oliver replies with a frown, looking down at her in confusion, and Felicity sighs.

“It’s so hard to tell with you sometimes. Every second thing out of your mouth is a joke,” She reminds him with a small smile, wanting to get back to the light teasing tone and away from the serious, deep conversation that reminds her of those confusing feelings.

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad,” Oliver frowns, looking down at her with a reproachful expression that Felicity finds much more satisfying to her confused mind.

So she fights to keep it there.

“Oliver Queen, always the jokester, never the hero,” She presses with a smirk, a little too caught up in her own thoughts to spot the way his face falls.

“Felicity, seriously, cut it out,” He tells her vehemently and Felicity frowns.

“What? You can’t deny that it’s true,” She smirks and Oliver sighs, lifting a hand from her waist to run awkwardly through his hair.

“I don’t want to talk about me,” Oliver insists shaking his head and Felicity cannot help but snort.

“Well there’s a first,” She grins, used to Oliver’s usual cocky attitude but there’s something different about him now as he looks down at his feet sheepishly. He looks embarrassed, and Felicity feels bad immediately, guilt wracking through her.

“Felicity…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push,” She apologizes sheepishly, sighing a little and Oliver smiles sadly at her, his hand returning to her waist.

“It’s okay, I just… it’s been a long six months. It’s given me time to think on some things,” He explains with a small sigh, and Felicity’s brow furrows. She knows that Oliver wanted to take his time away to focus more on his role within the company and she has to admit that despite her teasing, he’s a world away from the party boy he used to be. Losing Robert five years ago and Moira two years ago had a profound effect on both Queen siblings but for Oliver, it was mostly his productivity. He cleaned up his act and has become an asset to his parents’ legacy, Felicity really is proud of him.

His love life was the one thing that seemed to stay stagnant though, still enjoying his flavor of the week and the on-again, off-again odd relationship he had with Laurel.

“There’s a brain in that head of yours? I honestly thought it was hollow,” Felicity smirks, falling back on her humor but this time in an attempt to wipe that sad expression off of Oliver’s face.

It works. His lips quirk and he shakes his head amusedly, it growing into a more stable smile.

“You’re funny,” He deadpans, smirking down at her, and Felicity chuckles.

“I try,” She counters with a preening twist of her shoulders, eliciting a chuckle from the man before her.

“No, I… I’ve done a lot of contemplation and this trip was about trying to do better for the company. Well, now I want to do better for myself,” Oliver tells her after a beat, looking down at her with eyes that are so full of honesty, they scare Felicity.

They don’t do this. They fight and they tease and they laugh but she knows that look in Oliver’s eyes and it’s… it’s affection.

That’s terrifying.

“Well, that’s very admirable. I wish you the best of luck,” She finds herself saying, her voice clearly more reserved than she was moments ago but she’s scared. She knows those feelings within her but she’s not ready to confront them.

Not yet.

“Felicity?” Oliver questions, looking at her clearly confused and Felicity sighs, stepping back from the range of Oliver’s arms, her eyes widening. 

“I should go. Work to do in the morning after all,” She lies badly, shaking her head as she runs a hand through her hair and looks back to where her bag is safely behind the bar.

“It’s Saturday tomorrow,” Oliver reminds her and Felicity sighs, grateful to finally be able to say something normal as she sighs before she looks at him reproachfully.

“And the business working week is now six days long, Oliver,” She smiles with a small shrug before she rushes over to the bar far quicker than normal, grabbing her bag and making way for the stairs to leave.

She can think about this all more in the morning.

When she’s far away from the smell of Oliver’s cologne and the slope of his smile.

* * *

Thea grins as she watches her brother and Felicity dance in the middle of the floor in the VIP section of Verdant. She and Tommy have stepped off to the side, too exhausted from their own exuberant dance moves to do much more of it, and she’s utterly delighted at the sight that meets her eyes.

She’s had a front-row seat to all of the rollercoaster that is Oliver and Felicity’s relationship over the past decade and a half. She’s watched them yell and bicker and fight, but most importantly, she’s watched them fall madly in love without either of them even realizing it.

And it’s that last part that’s the most frustrating thing of all.

“Psst, John, Roy, come here,” She calls the two men over with a smirk, leaning up against the railing of the balcony that separates the VIP section from the rest of the club.

“What’s up, Thea?” John questions with a frown, clearly heading into overprotective mode but Thea shakes her head, pointing towards the dance floor.

“Look,” She comments softly, smiling as Roy and John’s faces also light up at the sight of Oliver and Felicity dancing. She catches Tommy’s eye and gestures to the couple too, snorting out a laugh when her other brother grins and performs some obscene gesture before what appears to be a victory wave of his hands.

“Oh my god, is it happening?” Roy questions, his voice full of hope and Thea turns her attention back to the couple.

Her expression sours when she watches a hurt look cross Felicity’s face before she pulls back from Oliver and begins to make her way back to the bar. “No! Why is she walking away?”

“Those two will never sort themselves out on their own. There’s too much history there,” John comments with a snort and a shake of his head, all of them concentrated on Felicity as she grabs her bag and rushes towards the exit, leaving a confused and dejected-looking Oliver on the dance floor staring after her forlornly.

“John! That’s it! That’s perfect!” Thea exclaims suddenly as the idea pops into her mind and she bounces excitedly at the thought of its possible success, a grin replacing the frown on her face.

“What do you mean, Thea?” Roy questions with a frown and Thea notes briefly how cute he looks when his brow furrows… she really is looking forward to their date next week.

“They won’t sort it out on their own, so they need us to help them out!” She explains with a grin, looking between Roy and John enthusiastically. She looks over at Tommy and inclines her head towards Oliver, hinting for him to go distract their brother. He nods and salutes, heading over and dragging Oliver to the other side of the VIP area to talk.

“That’s not what I meant…” John groans for a moment, looking at Thea with a reprimanding expression but there’s a spark in Roy’s eye so Thea chooses to concentrate on that.

“What’s your plan, Thea?”

“Well, they’re both way too deep into their heads about all of this, yes?” Thea elaborates, looking between the men before her with a smile.

“Duh,” Roy snorts and Thea grins, her eyes sparkling as she lingers on him.

“Clearly,” John coughs, an amused expression on his face as he clearly thinks of everything they’ve all witnessed between Oliver and Felicity.

It’s truly been a decade of events with those two.

“So, maybe being hit with a truth bomb is totally what they need! If Oliver overhears us talking about how madly in love with him Felicity is, and vice versa, they’ll realize that they feel the same and finally sort themselves out!” Thea explains her full plan, a bright grin on her face, and her voice rising at the end with her enthusiasm.

“That… might just work,” John trails off, a thoughtful expression on his face and Thea grins, nodding her head.

“They don’t call me the genius Queen for nothing,” She brags with a preening tilt of her shoulders, and the men before her both snort amusedly.

“Does anyone call you that?” Roy questions disbelievingly and Thea shrugs.

“Tommy, occasionally,” She tells him honestly with a grin and Roy snorts again, shaking his head amusedly as he stares at her with a warm affection that makes her stomach flip.

“When do you propose we do this, Thea?” John questions and Thea frowns, concentrating as she thinks about setting this plan into motion.

It’ll take a bit of design, but if it works, they’ll be in for a lot of happiness, hopefully for them all.


End file.
